Xhorhaus
The Xhorhaus is a castle-like mansion and the home of the Mighty Nein. It is located in Xhorhas, in the Kryn capital city of Rosohna. In recognition of their service to the Bright Queen and their newfound status as "Heroes of the Dynasty", the Mighty Nein were awarded this mansion by Shadowhand Essek Thelyss. Keep Description The Xhorhaus is a two-story mansion paneled in vermaloc wood, painted a dark maroon color with a lighter stone foundation. The roofing is dark, near-black clay tiling with a single balcony on the second floor. It has a short tower built into the back right corner that raises to a third story, with a large oak tree growing from the top. Two stained-glass windows installed towards the front are similar to those in the Lucid Bastion. Basement The basement contained rat droppings, chewed wood and a red wine stain. Caduceus considered this room, initially used as a wine cellar, suitable to be re-purposed as a root cellar. First Floor ' The First Floor contains:' *'Dining Room.' *'Kitchen: '''The Basement is accessed through a trap door in the Kitchen. *'Training Room: This room was converted from a chapel, by request from Yasha. *'''Library / Study / Laboratory: '''Caleb requested that the Library be converted into a Library / Study / Laboratory combination, complete with Alchemical equipment for Nott, which Caleb paid for himself. *Caleb's Room: Caleb's bedroom comes off the Library/Laboratory. *'''Spa: '''The first floor of the tower was converted via stoneshape into a spa. '''Second Floor *'Fjord's Room: '''Fjord offered to share his room with someone, but no one took him up on that offer. He is also the only one who required window shutters to be fitted. *'Jester and Beau's Room: Jester and Beau decided to share a room. *Yasha's Room: Yasha noted that she had never lived in a house like this house before, and when offered to stay in a room with access to the balcony, Yasha said she would take the small room in the middle. Later, Jester snuck into Yasha's room and painted a mural of a field full of wild flowers on Yasha's wall. *Nott and Yeza's Room: Jester made sure to push the twin beds together to make snuggling easier. *'''Guest Room: Currently inhabited by Dairon. *'Happy Room: '''The Happy Room was allocated as a shared space, though Caduceus asked if you had to be happy before you entered or it was a room you got happy in. No one appeared to know the answer. *'War Room: Planning / War Room. The irony of this being located next to the Happy Room was not lost on the Mighty Nein. *'''Root Room: '''The second floor of the tower is mostly unusable save for a roof access ladder, as it is filled with roots from the tree above. '''Tower Top Caduceus Clay resides at the top of the Xhorhaus tower, which he has converted into a garden with Jester's help. Its most iconic plant is a 60 ft. tall, 5 ft. diameter oak tree (grown with Caduceus's feather token). The tree has made quite an impact on the Mighty Nein's neighbors: not only being the only green-leafed tree in Rosohna, but also dramatically increasing the Xhorhaus' overall height. Because the tree and garden had a need for daylight, Caduceus and Jester came up with a system to provide it by means of glass flasks filled with enchanted liquid, strung together on lines. This too was a point of interest for the neighbors and also a source of awe and jealousy. Caduceus has a bed off to the side inside a garden shack-like structure. There is also a small shrine dedicated to the various gods or godlike entities that the Mighty Nein follows: * a wood-carved idol to the Wildmother (Caduceus) * a wood-carved doorway to the Traveler (Jester) * a stone idol to the Knowing Mistress (Beau) * a small pool of water for Uk'otoa (Fjord) * a small wood-carved shield with thunderbolts for the Stormlord (Yasha) Trivia * The appearance and floor-plan for the Xhorhaus were based on the Frozen Mansion: a fantasy mansion designed and drawn by Jared Blando on DeviantArt (@TheRedEpic on Twitter).Matthew Mercer sharing the origin of the map for the Xhorhaus. The original Frozen Mansion was a haunted mansion somewhere in the mountains. It belonged to a rich wizard-lord who dabbled in too much sorcery...unleashing something that froze their home, and escaped after taking its revenge. It is unknown who the previous owner(s) of the Xhorhaus were, and if they had suffered this same fate prior to the Mighty Nein being gifted the mansion by Essek. * Caleb (and Liam) wanted to name the house the "M.T. Home", in honor of the deceased Mollymauk Tealeaf. He was out-voted by the rest of the party, and the name "Xhorhaus" stuck, although the group decided to name the spa room as the "M.T. Spa." * Caduceus' tower-top tree adorned with hanging lights bears a striking resemblance to The Birthheart, one of the most prominent temples to Caduceus' patron goddess Melora. Whether or not this is intentional is unknown. * When the house was named, Ashley sang, "Xhorhaus" to the tune of Our House by Madness. References Art: Category:Xhorhas Category:Fortifications Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Castles Category:Rosohna